


A Thief in the Night

by Minimuffin14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Brat, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Marking, Masochism, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex, Spit Kink, Temperature Play, Voice Kink, Wax Play, brat tamer, ddlg maybe, sugawara/reader - Freeform, thief sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimuffin14/pseuds/Minimuffin14
Summary: Living underground is hard especially when they have so many mouths to feed and so little money. stealing is the only way that the karasuno clan knows how to survive, suge is alone on a robbery breaking in the wrong house.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my book i am trying to get better at writing so please please be nice and i have no idea how long the will be i am also writing on wattpad @minimuffin14 i have other books there but we are trying AO3 out

"AAAAAAHHHHH NOYAAAAAA STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD WE HAVE TO RATION" Living underground is hard. "BUT I'M HUNGRY RYU!" No one said it was easy. "Noya, Tanaka stop yelling daichi will get mad again." "Ennoshita I got this."

Walking up to the two fighting boys Suga places a firm grip on their shoulders making them immediately stop fighting. "Noya you know the rules no seconds until the end of the week we know your hungry but there too many of us that we have to feed. Go give some to the others Yamaguchi and Kageyama haven't eaten go. And Tanaka try not to be so loud." Patting their backs Suga turns to walk to the room he shared with Asahi and Daichi. 

"Hey Suga what was going on outside?" "Noya was eating all the food again." Suga plopped onto his bed raising an arm to his face."We are gonna need more food and money or we won't eat tomorrow." "The only ones who can even do this are me, you Tanaka and Ennoshita but we are all doing something we need the food badly and the money Suga do you think you can go...just hit some houses and take money, jewelry, things you can pawn ok?" "Yeah I'll go later tonight I'll hit the houses and some stores ok." "Yeah"

They lived with at least 15 people most were new and young others have been here for a while. "I can't believe I have to go again tonight and by myself, I should see where I am going to hit. There are a couple of stores on the outskirts of town that I could hit up and there are houses there too. Mapping out and the stores there are three, the Nekomata store which I know the owner and the employees I can get away with the things we need, the Convenience store which should be easy to rob a few things, and the CVS which all I need is medicine.

The houses I can hit a couple by the stores and we should be good." picking up the map and pens Suga packed a knife a gun bullets and called Akaashi. "Hey Akaashi I have a favor to ask...Yeah are you free I need to go get money and food but I need someone come with me. ..mhm...yeah...if we could use the car that would be great...ok thanks I will send you details I will be leaving in an hour or so...ok bye." 

Taking out a black pair of pants and shirt and leather gloves he walks out to the common room. Checking for perishables, canned goods and water looking for the things that he knows the family needs. Writing it all down like a shopping list and noting to only take small valuable items. Grabbing his gloves and the list he is on his way to meet Akaashi above ground knowing that he could have been there for 30 minutes already. Sprinting outside. 

"Kaashi! let's go." Hoping into his car. Suga can see that he was ready since he called him. "Were you going to go up today.". "Yeah I was pero Bokuto was being clingy and wouldn't let me leave, luckily it's just me and him with Oikawa and Iwa but they went last time so here I am." "Ok well let's go I need to hit up some shops first and since you have a car I can leave the stuff in here." “Suga you went 2 days ago, why are you going again." "Noya ate all the food again and hey kaashi if I tell you to leave just leave I know you hate leaving others but I need you to get this stuff to my boy they are my everything and I need them got it." "Yeah I got it." The rest of the ride was silent and that's how they liked it. Suga didn't mind that he had to go up again, he was just worried because Tadashi was sick again and

Tsukki can't touch him, they are throwing all sorts of tantrums. And Noya being 16 isn't helping with the amount of food he eats. Ennoshita is taking care of the kids and Suga is feeling worried that he won't be able to make it on time. "Hey drop me off here and the Nekomata store I should be back in like 20 minutes ok." "Yeah ." 

Hoping out Suga runs out to the store getting every medicine in the aisle from cold and fever medicine to sore throat, back pain, everything. "KUROO, KENMA HELP PLEASE" Kuroo knew who it was he knew that he was stressed and panicking. "SUGA WHERE!" "MEDICINE" Normally Suga never came for meds. He only came for food and things he knew he needed it, but meds were different. Kenma dropped his game running to Suga, Kuroo taking a few 50 dollar bills out then rushing to Suga.

"Suga, Suga calm down why do you need medicine, Kuroo will be here, calm down." "Tadashi got sick. He has been sick for a few weeks. He's only 6 and we can't leave him like that please. I know we always take from you guys but this is important to us." " Ok, ok come with ...KUROO GET ONE OF EACH MED FOR SUGA I WILL TAKE HIM TO THE TEA AISLE GOT IT YEAH." Kenma took you to go get the tea and honey, limes and lemons and salt. "Here Lavender, Chamomile will help, here is honey and limes, lemons they should help with the sore throat got it." All Suga did was nod taking in all the information Kenma gave him. Kenma dragged him to the front desk. 

"Kuroo get a bag and give him the money Tadashi is sick and has been for about a few weeks to a month." "Mhm." Kenmas monotone voice never failed to calm Suga down. He was always calm even as a high schooler. Kuroo didn't talk much after his accident. "H-here Sug-ga t-the mon-ney is i-in th-he ba-ag" Though his voice was raspy and choked out you can still hear the concern in his voice. "Thank you guys so much if anything when he gets better I'll take him to see you guys. I know you haven't seen any of us since high school. Thank you bye I need to go." Waving to the two boys Suga ran out to Akaashi's car putting the bag in the back seat. 

"Let's go Kaashi." "What's all this for?" "It's for Tadashi, I told you he has been sick and it's bad, he won't eat anything, throwing up, won't sleep unless Tsukki is holding his hand. He's 6 and he has a weak system and we can't afford to lose this boy I refuse..." Akaashi knew that Suga saved this boy and Tsukki from an abusive household. He knew that Tadashi never got the treatment he needed and so the boy was fragile. "Ok, ok I'll drop you off at the next store and go in with you but we have to be quick. you can hit up the CVS while I do the convenience store or we can switch." "I'll do the CVS Kaashi." Walking into the store Suga looked around to see where everyone is, how many people there are, and where all the cameras are. 

Walking every aisle looking around grabbing a few cans of ravioli and boxes of mac n cheese stuffing it in his sweater. Taking more perishables and hiding it he walks up to the cashier and hands her the bulk of pads he got for Kiyoko.

"Is that all sir?" 

The cashier was tired and he knew that so it should be easy to get quickly. "Yes thats, thank you, no receipt please." Handing her a $50 waiting for his change back. as soon as she hands it to him he rushes out before anyone can ask him anything or touch him. Luckily the alarm didn't go off and he walked to Akaashi's car. Grabbing the bag Kenma and Kuroo gave him he put all the perishables in the bag. Throwing his head back against the headrest. Waiting for Akaashi to get back. All he thought is why. Why couldn't these kids have a good life? He didn't care about himself. "FUCK THESE KIDS DESERVE A FUCKING GOOD LIFE NOT THIS SHIT AHUGH" He screamed. Those kids are everything to him. 

Akaashi finally got in the car. "I heard you from outside the store, do you want me to take these back so Tadashi gets his medicine?" "Yes please, just drop me off at the next neighborhood I can make my own way home." "Yeah I got it, just make sure not to get caught Tadashi needs you." "Yes I know I can't leave that boy behind." "Kaashi do you think we can ever get those kids out of the underground?" "I don't know Suga, we have been there since high school who knows." "Well just drop me off here and do me a favor stay with Daichi and them please?" "Yeah I will and I will take care of Tadashi don't worry now go." Waving bye, Suga ran across to the first house he saw. If the house had kids he never took from them. 

Skipping to the next he found a house with just a married couple. "Perfect." He goes to the window on the opposite side, taking out his kit. "Mm just gotta get the right angle and AH got it." Popping the window open he climbed through, making sure not to leave a sound or track dirt in. Walking into the kitchen immediately going to the window over the sink. looking for small rings or earrings. "That's an engagement ring leave that a necklace, two rings and a pair of earrings." Stepping into the living room looking in the coffee table, fireplace and t.v. stand. "Nothing ok got it let's go." Going back to the window he came from he slid out. Walking away from the house he walks down the street looking into each home pick out which one he should hit next.

Looking at a small one story black house he looks in to see any signs of kids. "Not one kid lives here perfect." Taking out his kit once again, putting his tools into the keyhole. "It's unlocked wow ok." He walked into the house noticing the very minimal decoration. "First the kitchen." Looking over to the direction of the kitchen he passed by the table and the fridge. "Hm they have nothing in this house." "Yeah I know I like it that way!" "Fuck" In the 10 years he has been doing this he has not once gotten caught. "Turn around" "I- um" "Turn around now or I call the cops." "NO PLEASE DON'T" He spun around so fast. He didn't want them to call the cops, he couldn't afford it. "Oh wow you're hot." "Uh thanks but please don't call the cops. I know what I am doing is bad but-why don't you have pants one?" 

He couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. She was of average height for a woman, with beautiful hair and a body that pulled him towards her. She looked like a goddess and she very well might be. "One why shouldn't I and two it's my house I can wear what I want." "Ok fair but maybe shorts?" He shifted his stance a little to fix himself. Luckily she didn't see. "Fine your coming with me, and while your at it tell me why I shouldn't call the cops." "I- I live underground we don't have money or food and one of the children is sick that's why I am well taking from you house." She moved down the hallway taking in everything you said "Kid huh, how long has he or he been sick?" "A few weeks to a month" "Ok fine I won't call the cops but..." "Where you touching yourself before I snuck in?" "WHAT HOW-HOW DID YOU KNOW I-" "I can see the wet patch in your panties and you smell of well...sex." "I- yes I was" 

Smirking suga can see that she is still very much needy. Walking closer to her until he backs her up fully into a wall playing with a strand of her hair between his fingers. "So what's your name sugar? Hm I can help you with your problem of course but only if you let me." She felt his breath fan neck, and can feel the light feathery touches he is leaving on her skin. "Come on sugar if you want it just tell me your name...I might even tell you mine.” He can feel her squirming. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing what he’s doing but god this woman right in front of him. This woman who he just met. She was making him feel light and on cloud nine just by teasing her. 

“It’s Y/n, tell me yours.” Y/n reached up to caress his left cheek, drawing circles on his beauty mark under his eye. Tracing her hand up his right arm to his chest. His breath quickened and he could feel the blood rush through the base of his cock to the tip of his dick. “Suga my name is suga, but feel free to call me anything you want sugar.” “Suga, suga is fine.” Without a second thought Y/n pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips mashing together soft and plump. He was shocked by her actions but soon grabbed her waist by the small of her back pushing his dick rubbing her clit with it. “Mmm s-suga-” “Shh sugar do me a favor and go to the room and play with yourself I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Sending her off he lightly smacked her ass chuckling with a smirk on his face. “Hey really.” “Yup now go or I won’t princess.” “Hmm” “don’t be a brat little one.” Y/n walking out Suga took out his phone. “Kaashi hey...no I’m fine...mhm...yes I’ll be home just not for a few hours...uh no it’s nothin important...uhh just tell Daichi I won’t be home for another few hours...ok bye.” Stuffing his phone into his pocket.“Sugar...mmm such a good girl touching yourself so nicely.” “mmm Suga please.” “Please what lov you have to use your word.” “T-touch me please I need it” He chuckles, he just can’t help how beautiful she looks begging for him. “As you wish princess.” 

Climbing on top of Y/n lifting up her shirt kissing his way up. Starting at her hip bone kissing up her stomach in between the valley in her chest. “Can I take off your shirt Sugar?” “Yes please” “Desperate are we” His laugh, oh his laugh was like honey to her, and not to mention that this was so wrong but she felt so good with him. Taking her top off Suga kissed each breast sucking little marks and bites making his way around her nipple. “Nugh mmm” “Quiet down love don’t want the neighbors to hear your pathetic little moans now do you.” 

Licking and sucking her right nipple pinching and rubbing her left. Y/n brought her hand to the back of sugas head punching him closer to her. “Nugh Suga please more.” “Ok princess but don’t complain when you want me to stop.” Kissing back down her stomach suck the smooth skin on her stomach to her bone, lifting her legs and draping them over his shoulders. “When was the last time you had sex Sugar?” “I-mmm I don’t remember oh f-fuck Suga” 

Licking her slit fromout side her underwear he can smell the her wetness for outside of her panties. “Hmm I might just eat you and leave, hmm or I might fuck you till you can’t talk how would you like that love?” “Fuck Suga just fuck me please.” Chuckling he continues to kiss her outer lips. Leaving hickies on her inner thighs and the part where her thigh meets her outer lips. 

Raking her fingers through his hair. “Be patient Sugar, I’ll give you what you want.” He grabbed her hips to steady her as he reached up to take off her panties. He licked her slit and can taste her seccretions. “Mmm you're as sweet as I thought.” Pushing his face deeper into her core. He took her clit in his mouth sucking on it. “Ah fuck.” rubbing his hands up and down her torso to calm her down softly playing with her nipples rolling them between his fingers and rolling her clit with his teeth. 

“Nugh holy fuck Suga.” flicking his tongue over her clit, she pushes his head closer to pussy. Chuckling he nuzzles even closer to her sucking harshly on her labia trailing a hand down to her vagina. Moving his fingers over her slit he can feel his plants getting tighter. He grinds down on the bed feeling a little bit of friction on his dick. Moaning on her labia he brings his fingers massaging her labia with the tips of his fingers. “Should I touch you deeper like this?” Ramming his fingers into her pumping a few times before taking them out. “Or should I tongue you down while rubbing your clit huh princess?” “For the love of god just fuck me Suga please.” “No I won’t” Going back down he rams his tongue and fingers into her pussy. Hearing the sound of how wet she is is making Suga slowly lose his mind. 

“Sugar do you have a condom? I won’t fuck you if you don’t have one love.” “mmm not I don’t ughh.” She pushes him off and pulls her knees to her chest. “Hey hey hey don’t feel bad...look I will make you feel good another way ok and maybe more than likely I will come back and finish what I started.” “Ok fine but how will you know my-” “Don’t worry about that now come here and let me please you you have a toy?” “yeah second drawer.” walking to the drawer he pulls it open looking at the many toys she has. Grabbing the 8 inch girthy dildo andnipple clams he walks back to Y/n. “Come here Sugar and lay back on the bed for me love.” 

Laying down she puts her hands down covering her vagina squeezing her legs together. “Open up her me baby I want to pleasure you.” He pried her legs open and sat in between them. Putting the toys down he reached up to play with her nipples once again sucking biting licking them alternating between each breast. “S-suga what are you going to do.” “Well nipple clamps are going on thoe pretty little nipples of your Sugar then I am going to fuck you with this dildo until I see tear running down that pretty little face of your’s” He spit on her slit using it as a form of lube before rubbing the dildo between her folds. “Now let's put on the nipple clamps love”   
Rolling both of her nipples between his fingers to make the perky. Licks her nipples once again before blowing a little bit of air on them to make sure they really stand out. 

“Ahhugh mmm daddy it hurts.” “Ohh daddy now I like that and yes that’s the point plus you like it. If you really wanted me to stop just say lavender and i’ll stop ok love.” Shaking her head she can feel him start to plat with her slit again. “NUgh f-fuck daddy wait AHaungh.” “Look how good your pussy swallows this toy. And you're taking those nipple clamps so well baby.” Slowly sliding the toy out rotating it back when he slides it back in again. “Mmm sucking it in so well Sugar” 

Rubbing her clit as he pumps the toy in and out of her at a slow pace slowly picking up speed every time she claws at the sheets. “MmM Daddy faster please.” Going faster he finds her g-spot touching it every other thrust while the toy kisses her cervix. “AHGAH da-” “Right there princess?” “MMhm” Nodding her head while trying to hold back a moan she opens her eyes to look at Suga. Climbing in between her legs, he positions himself to where the toy and his hips meet. She wraps her arms under his arms sliding her hands under her shirt clawing at his back. “Daddy please I need you” “I know baby relax, let me take care of you.” Snapping his hips forward moving the toy as if it was his own cock.

Her back arched and her eyes watered, feeling overwhelmed with all the pleasure. It's just a toy yet she has never felt this good with the other men she had been with. Placing his hand on her throat making sure not to hurt her but squeeze just enough to feel pleasure, “Fuck princess, i’m so close to fucking you raw.” “Then do it...please daddy.” batting her eyelashes begging him to fuck her. “I can’t Sugar I won’t pull out an-” Pulling him down by the shirt grazinging her lips against his. 

“Cum in me daddy please and I won’t get pregnant.”

That was his last straw. Suga took out the toy from her pussy while unbuckling his belt. “Remember you asked for this, I'm not going to stop anytime soon.” Y/n nodding her head telling him that she understood. Pumping his dick a few times before he rubs the tip over her clit feeling how wet and warm she is. “Damn Sugar your so wet and all I did was fuck you with a toy” “Mmmm” “Stop whining or I won’t fuck you and I will leave you like this.” Seeing how desperate she is he can’t help but get harder and more desperate himself.

Shoving his cock deep inside her he takes a minute to compose himself and wait for her to continue. “Shit even with the toy you're still a little tight loosen up for me baby.” “mhm”. Caressing her face moving the hair away from her eyes sweat glistening on her forehead. “You're so beautiful Sugar I am going to start moving ok if it gets too much just say lavender it’s your safe word.” “ok” 

Snapping his hips softly easing her to the feeling of him. With every thrust she kept clamping down on him.”Sugar if you keep clamping down like that I won't be able to hold back.” whimpering looking over at Suga knowing that this may be the last time she sees him. “Then don’t go wild please I want it.” He snapped. Taking his belt off and tying her hands above her head, grabbing her thighs spreading her wide, thrusting harder and faster for his own pleasure. 

She can see him fucking her and seeing how good she swallows his cock deep inside her makes her lose drawing her closer to her first orgasm of the night. Drool dripping out of her mouth and the tears streaming down her face just make Suga go harder hitting her cervix. “Look at you such a fucked out mindless slut. Those tears look beautiful on your face now open your mouth Sugar.” He held her face, squeezing her cheeks making her mouth open spitting in her mouth. The second the spit hit her tongue her eyes rolled back clenching around him more. 

“Swallow it like a good little girl ugh fuck I’m getting close.” her legs shaking and back arching, fingers clawing harder at his back. “And so are you Sugar. Look, your legs are shaking.” Y/n couldn’t say anything all she did was nod. “Ahh da-daddy I’m gonna I’m gonna-” “cum for me baby I’m almost there.” cumming around his cock, body shaking violently, Suga continues fuck her through her orgasm. “Aahmm daddy I’m sensitive” “Good I’m almost there hold tight sugar.” 

After a few more hard thrusts he came inside her feeling his and her juices mix together. “Fuck princess you did so good for me.” Stroking her hair and leaving kisses on forehead and face. Suga untied her arms and removed himself from her taking the nipple clamps off. “Sugar where's your bathroom.” “It- it’s down the hall.” “ok I’ll be right back Sugar.” down the hall and into the bathroom Suga looks for a towel dampening it with warm water while running the bath tub for Y/n. 

“What are you doing Suga.” “Hey you're supposed to be in the bed. I was going to clean you up and run a bath for you. Aftercare is important...especially after I fucked you like that.” Whispering the last part and continuing to prepare the bath. “Oh I didn't know that no one had done that for me.” “It’s ok now come here sit on the toilet legs spread.” sitting down Y/n spreads her legs waiting for suga. Taking the damp cloth and cleaning her labia and vagina. He folds it, cleaning any cum that could have gone down to her butt. 

Washing the cum out of the rag he goes back and cleans her chest of spit and tosses the rag in the sink. “Suga?” “Yes Sugar?” “Can you bathe with me please.” “I was going to anyway and wait til you fell asleep.” Humming content with his answer Y/n wobbles to the bathe getting in slowly letting the warm water soothe her aching body.

Stripping down Suga folds his clothes neatly setting them aside for later. “Sugar move up so I can sit.” “mhm” getting in her wraps his arms around her nuzzling his face in the croke of her. “Did you enjoy yourself love? Did I go too hard?” “Ho no no I loved it I’ve never felt that good and I hope you enjoyed yourself too.” “I did. Hand me the shampoo so I can wash your hair.” “Ok, but do you even know how to wash a girl's head.” “Of course I do, I do it all the time.” “what do you mea-” “don’t ask I’ll tell you some other time.” “ok”

Rubbing the shampoo in her hair massaging it in all angles. Scrubbing and washing her ends. Taking some shampoo and washing his own hair he sits there admiring her body. “You know you are very beautiful and I not saying that cause I had sex with you, I actually mean it.” “Thank you Suga, you’re very handsome yourself.” “Thank you can you and me the shower head or a cup.” “mhm” Handing the shower head he rinses her hair and his of shampoo. “Do you have conditioner?” “yeah here and thank you for taking care of me.” “No problem, it's the least I could do for making you a mess.”

Doing the same thing he did with the shampoo he does with the conditioner washing and rinsing both of their hair and washing their body. He sees that she is getting tired and takes her to her room. “Stay with me please.” “I can’t Sugar I have to go back to my family.” “But-” “I’m sorry love go to sleep you’ll see me again don’t worry.” “Ok good night daddy.” Chuckling at how cute she is dressing her in some underwear and his jacket so she remembers him. “Good night Sugar.” 

Leaving her house making sure to get the things he well...stole and locked all her doors. He felt like he was on cloud 9. He didn’t think this was going to happen and more less he hadn’t had sex in so long that he thought he lost his touch. Climbing and running over houses and cars. Rushing through the trees and rocks making his way back home. Picking up his phone and calling Akaashi.

“Yeah I’m ok...no I’m not hurt...how are the kids?...ok good, and Tadashi?...ok did the stuff help?...ok good I’ll be sure to thank Kenma and Kuroo...yes I am...ummm well a girl...maybe...she begged me ok...hey I only did it cause well...I DON’T KNOW...I told her I would see her again...I don’t know if I will...I’m almost home ok bye…”

Going back to the slums, all Suga can think about is the time he shared with Y/n. He didn’t know if he was going to go see her again. All he knew was that somehow in that little time they spent was that he was starting to care for her. Turning the corner to his house well more of a beat down big shack. He finally lets out a sigh of relief. “Akaashi, Daichi I’m home.”

“Suga, how did it go? Are you alright? Akaashi told me you would be home late.” “Yeah i’m fine I just need some rest here. You Tanaka or Ennoshita can go pawn it another day I need to go to sleep” looking around and setting the items on the table he hands Daichi the money. “Hey where's Akaashi?” “Bokuto” “Got it good night Daichi.” “Good night and we can talk about who you had sex with tomorrow.” “I-” “You smell like sex dude, don’t sweat I’m not mad now go get some sleep you did good today.” Walking off to the shared bedroom he plops down on his bed and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it was so hard to write the smut scene without being so awkward and btw it will get more intense as the book goes also feel free to leave any suggestions and i might write it in the story sorry for spelling mistakes.


End file.
